Esperimento
by Rin Tao
Summary: Tras una larga lucha contra la Famiglia Genovese de la cual los vongola han salido victoriosos, El Décimo y sus guardianes han encontrado un Espécimen muy interesante ¿Como afectara esto a las "tranquilas" vidas de los Vongola?¿Que tanto cambiara con la intervención de dicho espécimen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Esperimento (Experimento)**

**Capitulo 1: Hallazgo**

Vongola una de las organizaciones mafiosas mas poderosas o tal vez sea la mas poderosa de todas esta en una ardua y muy duradera misión de conseguir el "arma" de los Genovese una famiglia salida de la nada que ha estado causándole muchos problemas a esta famosa familia durante 4 años aproximadamente los Vongola han luchado por encontrar la "guarida" de Genovese y hoy después de mucho esfuerzo por fin la han hallado y vencieron a los Genovese pero encontraron mas de lo que esperaban pues los científicos de la desdichada familia habían logrado crear vida por así decirlo, Tenían toda la información en un pequeño cuarto oculto que Reborn encontró y dentro también había un gigantesco tubo de cristal con un liquido entre verde y azul primero hackearon la computadora logrando ingresar a información sobre dicho experimento, "El humano Perfecto" es como le llamaban un ser humano con la capacidad de aprender hasta la cosa mas complicada en cuestión de segundo, según los documentos este ser era incapaz de sentir algo, carecía de emociones ya que las habían considerado innecesarias además de que nublaban el juicio de cualquier ser viviente, era resistente a enfermedades su sistema inmune era casi perfecto y finalmente poseía una llama artificial algo que sorprendió a mas de uno el nombre de dicha llama era "Mar" aunque aun no se sabia que características poseía dicha llama al parecer también estaban desarrollando una caja arma especial para dicho ser humano aunque aun no estaba terminada cuando se fijaron mejor los Guardianes se dieron cuenta que dentro del tubo había una mujer de cabellos platinados realmente largos con una mascarilla que suponían que le daba oxigeno, y algunos cables que parecían estar conectados a su cuerpo para mantenerla con vida cuando Reborn se acerco para observar al "bello espécimen" un descuidado Lambo tropezó empujándolo haciendo que casi chocara contra el cristal pero siendo tan habilidoso se detuvo con la mano pero en cuanto toco aquel cristal la mujer abrió sus ojos dejando ver un par de heterocromaticos uno era rojo y el otro ámbar la mujer no despegaba su vista de la mano del Hitman que estaba en el cristal con lentitud la mujer estiro su brazo y puso su mano en el cristal en el mismo lugar que el Hitman mientras ladeaba su cabeza para observar a los demás, los guardianes y el Décimo estaban estupefactos sin reaccionar Lambo se movió hacia atrás y accidentalmente presionó uno de los botones que estaba en la maquina que controlaba los signos vitales del espécimen de pronto los cables se separaron del cuerpo de la chica al igual que la mascarilla la mujer abrió la boca al parecer quería decir algo pero en el mismo instante que la abrió de su boca salieron burbujas y comenzó a ahogarse Spanner que acababa de llegar al lugar se acerco a los controles y analizo la maquina después de presionar una serie de combinaciones el cristal bajo y el liquido se desparramo por todo el lugar en el sitio donde estaba ahora solo había una mujer inconsciente que al parecer solo vestía un top y un short ambos blancos que parecian ajustarse al cuerpo de aquella mujer ahora ¿que harían con este experimento?

-Dame-Tsuna es tu decisión si nos llevamos a la chica o la dejamos aquí-dijo el ahora empapado Hitman

-Eh? ¿pero porque es mi decisión?-pregunto un nervioso Tsuna es verdad que ahora el era el décimo vongola pero apenas el día de ayer había asumido el mando de la familia y ¿que pasa en su primer día como jefe? encuentran un laboratorio secreto con una mujer posiblemente peligrosa dentro y ahora el debía decir que harían con ella cuando ni él estaba seguro de eso

-Porque eres el Décimo Vongola- fue lo único que dijo el hitman ante eso el pobre castaño no supo que responder y se quedo pensando luego observo a la chica y algo le decía que no seria peligrosa pero también tenia el presentimiento de que si se la llevaban habrían problemas, pero no podia dejarla ahí mientras Tsuna tenia su lucha mental los demás lo veían expectantes excepto un par de chicos que estaban mas concentrados en su pelea de miradas que en la mujer que yacía en el suelo, finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio Tsuna abrió la boca

-Llevémosla a la Mansión, después cuando se recupere veremos que hacer-dijo algo inseguro el chico y ante la orden su mano derecha Gokudera Hayato cargó a la chica que no parecía ser mayor que ellos, después de sacar toda la información posible de aquel lugar emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la mansión Vongola.

Esta idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza hace tiempo pero no había podido subirla aunque aun no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá

¿Que les pareció?¿Merece Reviews?

Espero que les guste sin mas que decir Nos leemos luego

Sayo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Esperimento (Experimento)**

**Capitulo 2: Mansion  
**

Llegaron a la mansión Gokudera se diriguio a una de las habitaciones mientras los demas se dirigian al despacho de Tsuna para discutir sobre algunas cosas que habian encontrado en el escondite de los Genovese, Gokudera entro en la habitacion y dejo a la mujer en la cama le dio ordenes a los sirvientes de que se encargaran de cuidar a la invitada mientras el Dr. Shamal llegaba para atenderla los sirvientes asintieron y un par se quedo para vigilar que nada le fuera a pasara la chica, una hora despues llego Bianchi arrastrando al Dr. Shamal que al parecer estaba algo ebrio aun así parecia poder caminar y se diriguio hacia la habitacion donde ya se encontraban el Decimo junto a sus guardianes y Reborn esperando, cuando Shamal comenzo a revisar a la chica esta se movio y lo observo

-¿uqe ceha?-pronuncio con una voz aterciopelada la chica

-¿Que?-pregunto Shamal confundido alejandose de él

-¿uqe ceha?-pronuncio mas fuerte mirandolo todos la observaron tratando de desifrar que estaba preguntando ya que por el tono de su voz podian deducir que estaba preguntando algo

-Disculpa, no podemos entenderte -pronuncio Tsuna acercandose ella lo miro

-loso tenpregu uqe caha-dijo de manera tranquila a lo que Tsuna solo puso una cara mas confundida La chica siguio tratando de comunicarse durante un rato y algunas personas mas llegaron entre ellas estaba Shoichi que tomo una hoja de papel y tratro de desifrar lo que la mujer decia

-Lo tengo!-dijo alzando la voz el pelirrojo

-¿Que tienes?-pregunto Tsuna

-Lo que pregunto -dijo hacercandose

-y?-dijo gokudera ya exasperado pues llevaban como 30 minutos tratando de hablar con ella

-lo que esta tratando de preguntar es ¿Que hace?-dijo ya junto a la mujer que asintio mirandolo

-Mi nombre es Irie shoichi y el tuyo?-pregunto

-Talcris-dijio esperando que el hombre frente a el lo comprendiera

-Cristal ese es un lindo nombre-dijo y ella asintio estiro el brazo y le dio un apreton de manos o eso parecia pero en vez de eso lo jalo hacia ella y le beso en los labios haciendo que el chico se sonrojara hasta las orejas mientras los demas lo miraban sonrprendidos cuando ella se separo

-Gracias por el cumplido Shoichi-kun- dijo con su rostro sin expresión alguna parecia que no habia habido ningun efecto en ella tras el beso

-d..de na...na..da-dijo completamente avergonzado

-estas bien? tu rostro esta color carmesí-dijo mirándolo atentamente mientras le tocaba el rostro con ambas manos

-tu temperatura esta entre los 36 y los 37 grados así que no tienes temperatura-dijo retirando las manos de el chico luego observo al resto de los ahí presentes

-Mi nombre es Cristal soy el experimento M2-6-9-4-9 espécimen Femenino nacido en el laboratorio de la famiglia Genovese hace 112 días y de acuerdo a algunos datos que pude observar fui el único espécimen que consiguió sobrevivir a las pruebas Encantada de conocerlos Famiglia Vongola- dijo observándolos y viendo expresiones que no pudo reconocer

-Como sabes que somos la Famiglia Vongola Mujer!-grito Gokudera

-Bueno yo podía escuchar mientras estaba inconsciente y por favor tenga cuidado con no forzar sus cuerdas vocales emitiendo ondas de sonido tan altas-dijo siendo observada por mas de una persona que no entendió lo que dijo

-No entendí nada AL EXTREMO!-grito Ryohei

-Podrían no emitir ondas de sonido tan fuertes? por favor- repitió esperando ser comprendida y al ver que el chico con la bendita en la nariz no volvió a comprender pareció quedarse callada para buscar las palabras exactas para que ellos comprendieran que no le gustaban los ruidos fuertes

-Cabeza de césped lo que dijo es que dejes de gritar!-dijo o mejor dicho grito y la chica decidió pasar por alto lo antes dicho ya que creyó que no le iban a hacer ningún caso busco al jefe Vongola con la mirada y lo encontró cerca de la puerta junto a un hombre de traje negro que llevaba una fedora negra cubriéndole parte del rostro su mirada se poso en él hombre

-¿Quien es usted?-preguntó ya que aun no había escuchado su nombre mientras se encontraba inconsciente pero al ver que no le hacia ningún caso se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia esa dirección pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso ella se desplomo cayendo sobre sus rodillas y a pesar de sus intentos no podía ponerse en pie la mirada de Cristal se dirigió hacia sus piernas las cuales ahora estaban cubiertas por una tela blanca ni cuenta se había dado nadie de que la chica ahora estaba usando un vestido blanco con encaje

-Que extraño de acuerdo con los datos mis piernas deberían ser capaces de soportar mi cuerpo, debería ser capas de caminar-dijo para ella misma y levanto en vestido hasta la pantorrilla para examinar sus piernas y ver que había mal pero al no encontrar nada se dirigió hacia el décimo Vongola a gatas

-Usted es Vongola Décimo no?-pregunto en cuanto llego frente a él al ver como el chico asentía

-Permítame servirle puedo hacer cualquier trabajo que se me pida y nunca desacataría una orden-dijo mirándolo

-Eh? pero sabes que tipo de trabajos serán es posible que mueras-dijo algo preocupado por la muchacha que solo asintió

-No debe preocuparse pues yo no soy un ser humano real solo soy vida artificial puedo ser remplazada por otra persona después de que fallezca-dijo y Tsuna pareció molestarse por el comentario, estuvieron un rato hablando o intentando hablar ya que el cuarto se convirtió en un campo de batalla Lambo había molestado a Gokudera quien ahora estaba gritando mientras que Ryohei, I-pin, Haru y Kyoko-chan estaban gritándole a Lambo para que corriera por alguna razón en cuanto apareció un chico con un peinado muy parecido a una piña un pelinegro que estaba recargado en la pared se lanzo a pelear contra él mientras tanto Tsuna había aceptado la propuesta de que Cristal perteneciera a Vongola aunque solo fuera mientras sabían que hacer con ella.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Entonces les gusto?

la idea del beso la saque The Teen Titans

Gracias Sheblunar y annachand7 por comentar

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Sayo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Esperimento (Experimento)**

**Capitulo 3: Pequeños Problemas  
**

Cristal que aun estaba incada en el suelo veia como algunos comenzaban a irse dejandola sola con el Capo Vongola y algunos de sus guardianes Shoichi se habia ido rojo del lugar diciendo excusas sin sentido seguido por Spanner, el guardian de la Nube habia partido tras el chico de la Niebla que al parecer estaba buscandose que lo "mordieran hasta la muerte" ahora ella observaba a todos parecia estar analizando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos nadie habia pronunciadopalabra alguna cuando de pronto por la ventana entro un pequeño animal parecido aun huron blanco que tenia un extraño Flequillo cubriendole el rostro su cola y orejas tenian llamas tipo tormenta en la cara del Capo se vio preocupacion mientras tanto Cristal gateo hacia la extraña criatura y el pequeño animal al sentirla cerca brinco para alejarse pero la chica lo tomo por su cola impidiendole escapar

-Deberias dejarlo ir-dijo un preocupado Tsuna pero lo siguiente que vieron les sorprendio la llama roja estaba siendo sustituidapor una Verde azuladacondestellos blancos

-Kano-dijo la chica jalando a la pequeña criatura y abrazandola impidiendo su escape

-Ese no es su nombre ese animal se llama Mink-dijo gokudera entre molestoy sorprendido

-El es Kano -dijo aun con surostro sin expresion alguna y puso a Mink alrededor de su cuello el pequeño "huron" se comportaba muy docilmente algo extraño para los Vongola Gokudera estuvo tratando de hacer que la chica entendiera que ese animal pertenecia a un miembro de vongola que no era suyo y que no se llamaba Kano pero fue inutil la chica alparecer era terca y no soltaba a Mink momentos despues deque Gokudera se rindio Cristal se acerco a una mesa y se apoyo en ella para levantarse del piso al estar parada con ayuda de lo que encontraba daba pequeños pasos me morizando como se movian sus piernas al cabo de un par de minutos ya podia caminar por si misma sin necesitar nada de ayuda camino rumbo al Capo

-Kano traia esto-dijo mientras comenzaba a leer

-Ushiushiushi Mocosos vongola, Vroi! iremos en un mes Vroi!despues vienen rayones y cosas imposibles de entender-dijo entregando el papel al pareser los integrantes de Varia no solo peleaban cuando estaban en persona si no tambien en las notas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta la chica habia desaparecido, se pasaron buscandola y la encontraron en eltecho delamansion caminando como sin nada

-Cristal! -grito Tsuna aterrado por que la chica se fuera a caer

-Vongola Judaime!-dijo Cristal y movio la mano en forma de saludo depronto al dar un paso se resbalo y cayo a Tsuna casi le da un infarto peroreacciono y entro en su modo Hyper con el cual volo en direccion a la chica salvandola de una muerte segura

-Estas Bien?-pregunto serio la chicase le acerco mirandolo atentamente examinando su rostro ya que habia cambiado

-Si esto bien no tengo nada roto y tampoco Kano tiene nada roto-dijo pero luego de eso la chica le causo en diferente dias varios mini infartos al pobre Capo que termino diciendole a sus guardianes que se turnarian para cuidar a la chica y asi lo hicieron apartir de ese momento cada miembro de Vongola si Reborn incluido cuidarian a Cristal

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que les guste aunque es algo corto

En el proximo episodio lallegada de Varia!

Ushiushiushi *le lanza cuchillos a la autora*

Bel no me lances cuchillos o jamas de los jamases te devolvere a Mink(?)

*La autora ha sido atacada por Bel por lo que esta algo indispuesta*

Ushiushi Gracias por comentar Ushiushiushi

*la autora se levanta*Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Sayo! *se desmayo convenientemente antes de que Bel se acercara(?)*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Esperimento (Experimento)**

**Capitulo 4: Varia parte 1  
**

Cristal de alguna manera habia logrado escaparse de la supervision de Hibari quie por hoy la estaba vigilando y llego a la puerta de la masion donde habia un gran revuelo los sirvientes parecian estar asegurando las cosas de valor y llaevandose lo que se pudiera romper a algun lugar depronto tocaron fuertemente lapuerta pero no habia sirvientes alrededor y Cristal solo se quedo ahí parada con Mink en brazos observando la puerta hasta que esta fue derribada por un peliplata

-Vroii! estupidos mocosos!-grito y comenzo a entrar seguido de otras 6 peronas mas Cristal se acerco a ellos y se paro frente aescualo quien la miro con duda y algo de sorpresa al ver a mink en sus brazos

-¿Señor no sabe qe es de mala educacion derrivar las puertas?¿su madre no te enseño a que uno debe esperarse a que le abran y no entrar a la fuerza?-pregunto Cristal causando un gran enojo en el peliplata

-Vroii! quien te crees que eres mocosa?-grito en el rostro de la chica que se llevo una mano a su oido por que le molesto semejante grito

-Podria no gritar estoy frente a usted, lo escucho perfectamente-dijo mirandolo fijamente para luego pasar su mirada a sus acompañantes que veniandetras de él y pudo notar cierto parecido entre "Kano" y un chico rubio con una tiara

-Basura muevete-dijo un hombre de ojos carmesí que al parecer estaba molesto

-Basura? se refiere a mi? mi nombre no es Basura, mi nombre es Cristal-dijo sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro ni en su voz

-Basura conquien crees que estas tratando?-pregunto un molesto pelinegro

-Con un ¿vago mal educado?-dijo y el hombre pelinegro saco un par de pistolas apuntando hacia la chica disparandole pero nole dio gracias a que un lindo castaño de ojos avellana en ese momento naranjas se interpuso

-¿Estas bien Cristal?-pregunto a la chica la cual asintió y acaricio a "su" linda mascota

-Muevete Escoria-dijo con voz autoritaria el hombre con las pistolas

-Xanxus perdona a Cristal hace no mucho que vive y no sabe demaciadas cosas-dijo mientras que Xanxus solo guardo sus armas

-¿Son conocidos de usted Vongola Judaime?-pregunto Cristal

-Si ellos son el escuadron de asesinato independiente Varia y el hombre que te disparo es su lider Xanxus-dijo pero segundos despues se arrepintio

-Xanxus? ¿El mismo Xanxus que perdio contra usted cuando tenia catorce años?-pregunto y se giro hacia Xanxus

-Oh que descortes fui Mi nombre es Cristal M2-6-9-4-9 encantada de conocerlo Sr. que perdio contra Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo haciendo una reverencia para segundos despues ser cargada por Tsuna y llevada al lugar mas alejado de Xanxus que pudo ademas de encargarle a Reborn que la vigilase para luego salir de ahí esperando mejor dicho suplicando que Xanxus no hubiera destrozado toda la recepcion mientras tanto Cristal trataba de salir por la ventanapara regresar a la entrada a ver a tan extrañas y curiosas personas ademas de que la llama de su amado Kano habia comenzado a cambiar, del color verdeagua a uno rojo pero fue detenida por Reborn y obligada a sentarse mientras el la obsevaba

-Oiga! Reborn-san podria decirme que es "amar"-dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Reborn

-Porque?-pregunto

-Pues eh estado leyendo unos libros que me dio Haru y en ellos hablan mucho del amor, tambien me gustaria saber que significa y en que consiste"Hacer el amor"-dijo y ocurrio lo que nadie habia imaginado nunca Reborn no supo que contestarle la chica lo veia esperando una respuesta pasaron unos segundos ensilencio cuando se escucho una explosion cristal fue hacia la puerta para salir de ahí, abrio la puerta pero algo la detuvo, se giro y observo que tenia una cuerda en la cintura y que Reborn tenia el otro extremo de la cuerda

-Reborn -san tenemos que ir a ver que pasa-dijo cuando de pronto el pequeño Mink salto del cuello de cristal y salio corriendo Cristal comenzo a jalar para salir pero no lo consiguio

-Podria porfavor moverse vamos a ver que pasa-dijo y se siguio jalando pero aun nada, Reborn no se movia de donde estaba y tampoco le respondia la chica se puso a buscar un objeto filoso y encontro un pequeño cristal negro que adornaba uno de losmuebles se acerco y lo tomó para cortar el lazo que le impedia escapar lo corto y comenzoa correr siendo seguida por Reborn por lo que acelero el paso lu unico bueno era que Tsuna le habia prohibido al Hitman que la lastimara sino Cristal ya estaria en el suelo quejandose de un disparo llego a la sala principal encontrando un verdadero desastre, habia hoyos en las paredes los sillones estaban destrozados todohechopolvoalfrente Tsuna tratando de calmar a Xanxus la chica no entendia que habia echo para que se molestara tanto pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando la chica diviso al pequeño Mink en el cuello de un rubio con tiara se fue directo hacia él con la intencion de recuperar a "su" mink

-Disculpe pero podria devolverme a mi Kano-dijo y el chico la volteo a ver o eso parecia porque como su cabello cubria sus ojos no era seguro que la estuviera viendo

-Ushiushiushi yo no tengo a ningun Kano plebeya Ushiusiushi-respondio

-Eso es mentira señor usted tiene a mi Kano justo en el cuello-dijo señalando a Mink

-Ushiushiushi este es Mink y es mio plebeya Ushiushiushi-dijo ella se puso a molestar a Belphegor al darse cuenta que no iba a darle a Mink Cristal estaba a unos metros de Bel mientras le molestaba él lanzo un par de cuchillos hacia ella pero dos oportunos disparos de prosedencia desconocida los desvio

-Reborn-san le agradesco eso-dijo Cristal haciendo una reverencia hacea donde creyo que provenian los disparos era verdad que Reborn era un maldito espartano pero despues de todo su mision era proteger a la chica por lo que segundos despues él se encontraba al lado de la chica, mientras que con Tsuna las cosas no iban tan bien pues Xanxus pedia la cabeza de la chica en charola de plata y Tsuna se negaba ademas hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no salir corriendo pues en esos momentos Xanxus podia ser considerado el mismisimo Demonio

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que les haya gustado

en el proximo capitulo Cristal conocera al resto de Varia que no salieron porque estaban en algun otro lugar de la mansion y si preguntan porque levi no esta junto a Xanxus como sanguijuela bueno pues mmm Lussuria se lo llevo a quien sabe donde(?)

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Sayo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Esperimento (Experimento)**

**Capitulo 5: Varia parte 2**

Mientras Tsuna trataba de calmar a un iracundo Xanxus y Reborn peleba contra Belphegor pues el principe seguia lanzando cuchillos contra Cristal y el hitman los desviaba mientras esto pasaba Crital se escabullo y escapo de ese lugar rumbo al jardin donde se encontro con un chico con ropa exentrica que parecia estar coqueteandole a uno de los sirvientes el cual a leguas se veia que queria salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible Cristal se acerco ytoco el hombro del chico con lentes obscuros

-Oiga no deberia acosar a los sirvientes es contra la ley-dijo viendo como el pobre y posiblemente traumado sirviente huia del lugar

-¿Que? yo no lo acosaba solo hablabamos cariñosamente-dijo con untono afeminado y algo aterciopelado

-Su voz es extraña señor, ¿Esta usted enfermo?-dijo observando una leve molestia en el chico

-No querida no estoy enfermo-dijo con un deje de molestia en su voz el cual Cristal no captó

-¿Querida? mi nombre es Cristal no querida, ah! por cierto ¿cual es su nombre?-pregunto observandolo detenidamente

-Mi nombre es Lussuria-dijo

-Y es parte de como era mm Vakia, Vacia, Valkiria-dijo

-Varia-Dijo lusuria

-si!, porcierto su jefe posiblemente tiene que ir a tratar sus problemas de ira-dijo la cara de Lussuria se formo una sonrisa

-Yo tambien lo pienso Xanxus-sempai tiene problemas de ira-dijo un voz detras de Cristal cuando ella se giro encontrandose con un chico de cabellos y ojos Verde agua que traia un sombreso de rana y una expresion monotona en su rostro

-Y tu quien eres?-pregunto Cristal

-Soy Fran un futuro Heroe-dijo

-Un Heroe? ¿Que es un heroe?-preguntó Cristal sorprendiendo a ambos chicos aunque casi no se notaba

-Cristal Querida ¿No sabes lo que es un Heroe?-pregunto Lussuria Cristal nego con la cabeza mientras Lussuria y Fran le explicaban a Cristal que era un Héroe Reborn habia "puesto a dormir" a Belphegor y Xanxus bueno él no iba a irse sin haber por lo menos golpeado un poco a la Mujer mas Tsuna se negaba a dejarlo acercarse a ella, Reborn salio de la habitacion molesto al notar que Cristal no estaba dejando atras a un asustado e intraquilo Decimo Vongola con un Furico e irracional Xanxus y un recien llegado Levi, Cuando Reborn llego al Jardin se encontro con que Lussuria abrazaba a Cristal mientras le hablaba de Modas, un poco mas lejos estaban Fran y Mammon haciendo una apuesta sobre algo

-Dame-Cristal ¿que te dije?-pregunto acercandose a los presentes enseguida cristal se separo de Lussuria y fue hacia Reborn

-Lo lamento pero no podia quedarme quieta ademas ahora se lo que voy hacer con esta vida-dijo mientras tanto reborn la miraba con cierta duda

-¿Y que haras?-pregunto tranquilamente mientras la observaba

-Sere una Héroe-dijo sorprendiendo a Reborn

-¿Una Héroe?-pregunto Cristal iba a decir algo pero se escucho una explosion en la Mansion lo que hizo quee todos los presentes entraran y se encontraran con una pelea monumental Tsuna contra Xanxus, Lambo Contra Levi y Gokudera (resposable de la explosion) contra Belphegor que al parecer ya estaba bien, los demas guardianes fueron llegando y de milagro no se hizo una pelea mas grande gracias a que Varia consiguio calmar a su Jefe para evitar que la inminente destruccion de la mansion

-Basura esto no se quedara así-grito mientras disparaba por ultima vez en direccion a Tsuna que lo esquivo, luego subio a las escaleras pero segundos despues se escucho un gran estruendo posiblemente de la puerta de una habitacion

-shishishi parece que vamos a quedarnos un tiempo mocosos shishishi-dijo entre risas Belphegor

-eso es genial Cristal Querida así podre enseñarte algunas cosas-dijo mientras jalaba a Cristal hacia arriba

-Fran espero que me digas que mas sobre los héroes-dijo Cristal mientras era arrastrada por Lussuria hacia una habitacion

Mientras tanto Levi subio a ver si su Jefe necesitaba algo, Mammon desaparecio de alli, mientras que Fran molestaba a Belphegor, Tsuna le pedia a todas las deidades que conocia que le dieran pciencia y valor para continuar con esto.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que les haya gustado

un pequeño avance

-Vroi! yo no hare de niñera-grito sumamente molesto

-Lo haras -dijo un decidido Tsuna

-yo no sigo tus ordenes mocoso-grito

-lo haras Squalo-dijo un Reborn algo molesto

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Sayo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Esperimento (Experimento)**

**Capitulo 6: Eleccion de una nueva ¿¡Niñera!?**

Varia se estaba quedando en la Mansion Vongola y se negaban a irse bueno el unico que se negaba a irse era Xanxus pero los demas hacian lo que él decia y bueno ninguno se iba ademas de que parecian divertirse molestando a los Vongola aunque en el caso de Cristal se habia hecho amiga de Fran y gustaban de molestar a Belphegor juntos ademas de otras cosas mientras que Lussuria la habia tomado como su hermana pequeña le enseñaba todo lo que sabia acerca de moda y de lo que hacian las chicas así que Cristal iba aprendiendo muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo le surguian muchas preguntas pues habia cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender y que nadie respondia pues en su mayoria eran sobre sentimientos y pues no entendio las explicaciones de Yamamoto pues cuando le pregunto del amor dijo algo como "bum bum", "plash" y otras cosas que no pudo combrender Gokudera le dijo muchas cosas fisicas y quimicas pero no comprendio nada así que ultimamente estaba bastante insistente por lo que Tsuna estaba muy estrezado pues las acciones que aunque sin intencion de ser eran suicidas de cristal se volvieron mucho mas frecuentes hast por dia, él mas afectado con todo esto fue el pobre corazon de Tsuna por lo que Reborn muy "preocupado" por su Dame-alumno ademas de estar harto de hacer de niñera decidio que era momento de salir y descansar pero no podian dejar a la chica sin supervision así que Tsuna hizo una lista aunque conforme la hacia iba desechando candidatos así que quedo algo así:

Reborn: Se negó

Hibari: demaciados intentos de morderla hasta la muerte

Gokudera: Posiblemente golpearia a Cristal

Yamamoto: La conciente demaciado la mansion seria un caos

Lambo: Esta de visita con la famiglia Bovino

Mukuro: Mision

Chrome: Mision

Onii-san (Ryohei): Esta en japon con Kyoko

Tsuna dio un suspiro pues al parecer tendria que recurrir a Varia porque sus guardianes no estaban calificados y Reborn se nego a cuidarla así que siguio con su lista

Belphegor: Odia a Cristal

Fran: Si se quedan juntos destruirian la casa

Lussuria: Prohibido quedarse solo con ella despues del ultimo incidente

Mammon: Desaparecida

Xanxus: Quiere matarla

Levi a than: Se la llevaria a Xanxus quien la mataria

Squalo: no hay ningun dato negativo hasta ahora

Y así la dificil decision fue tomada Squalo seria la niñera de Cristal mientras los demas se iban a unas cortas vacaciones lejos muy lejos de allí ahora solo habia que decirselo Rebor llamo a Squalo al despacho de Tsuna cuando Squalo "tranquilamente" anuncio su llegada Tsuna dio un largo suspiro esperando que aceptara cuando por fin termino de explicarle la situacion

-Vroi! yo no hare de niñera-grito sumamente molesto

-Lo haras -dijo un decidido Tsuna

-yo no sigo tus ordenes mocoso-grito

-lo haras Squalo-dijo un Reborn algo molesto

-Vroii!-grito pero no pudo negarse porque despues de todo era Reborn con quien estaba tratando y se veia molesto por lo que ponerse a discutir con él seria cavar su propia tumba, sin ninguna escapatoria Squalo termino aceptando, las siguientes horas se fueron bastante rapido y todos a exepcion de Squalo y Cristal se encontraban con un pie fuera de la mansion listos para partir

-Cuida bien de ella Squalo querido-decia cantarinamente Lussuria

- Cualquier daño sera revajado de tu sueldo, No lo olvides-dijo Tsuna tratando de sonar amenazante

-Suerte!-dijeton los precentes cerrando la puerta dejando a Squalo con la palabra en la boca

-bien entonces...-dijo y se giro solo para encontrarse que Cristal habia desaparecido y que tenia que encontrarla, por lo que veía ese tiempo a solas con la chica seria dificil

Omake

Incidente

Tan solo habia pasado una senmana desde que llegaron los Varia y Cristal se habia vuelto muy apegada a Lussuria por lo que a Tsuna le parecio buena idea dejarlos solos en la mansion aunque solo seria por unas 2 horas mas o menos se fue con todos tranquilamente pero en cuanto volvio

-¿¡Que!?-fue lo unico que pudo decir la mancion estaba adornada de una forma bastante femeninas estaba llena de moños, telas de colores pastel y fue aun peor cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones pues todo habia sifo cambiado desde sus sabanas hasta su ropa todo era tan brillante tierno y de alguna manera bizarro y no se hicieron esperar los golpes e intentos de asesinato contra ambos pero como Tsuna era el responsable de Cristal a el fue al que le mordieron hasta la muerte y le atacaron con todo lo que tenian a execepcion claro de Hayato y Takeshi que intentaban ayudar a su pobre amigo mientras que Cristal se iba tranquilamente a "adornar" otra habitacion

Desde ese dia se le fue prohibido a Lussuria quedarse con cristal ademas de que se le prohibio "arreglar" cualquier cosa de la mansion

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que les haya gustado

lamento mucho la demora pero estaba algo ocupada

en el proximo capitulo veremos como le va a ¡Squalo de niñera !

Gracias por los comentarios me animan a seguir :D

Sayo!


End file.
